Le petit geste
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Castiel se retrouve sourd et muet, et pendant que les Winchester cherchent une solution à ce problème, Castiel fait des gestes. Dont un très spécial. [One-Shot - Destiel]


**Prompt :** Tu mérites une petite récompense

**Fandom :** Supernatural

**Couple :** Destiel  
**Note :** Fic doudou fluffy.

-

Les créatures les plus pittoresques aimaient s'amuser avec les deux Winchester ou l'ange qui ne cessait les accompagner. Sous prétexte d'être susceptible, ou d'avoir été insulté – soi-disant -, la plupart des bestioles que les trois pouvaient croiser sur leur chemin s'arrangeaient toujours pour les punir ou leur balancer des sorts rigolos – ou moins rigolos et plus dangereux -.  
De fait, quand Castiel rencontra El Tio, dieu qui aimait qu'on le respecte, et qui avait déménagé de sa Bolivie natale pour aller voir ailleurs si les USA avaient des mines sympas, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Castiel qui n'était plus tout à fait ange, mais beaucoup plus humain, termina sourd, et pour ajouter un peu de fun apparemment – selon les dires du dieu machiavélique -, il perdit aussi le sens de la parole.

C'est ainsi que Sam et Dean se retrouvèrent avec un ex-ange muet et sourd, qui ne comprenait rien et qui s'était immédiatement accaparé un carnet pour dire - ou plutôt écrire - aux deux frères ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Mais bien sûr, les deux Winchester le savaient déjà, vu que c'était eux qui avaient essayé d'arrêter El Tio, sans y parvenir, ce saligaud s'étant enfui en vitesse. Ils ne savaient juste pas ce qu'il était advenu de Castiel dans tout ça, et furent bien évidemment ébahi d'apprendre que leur ange – qui ne l'était plus pour le moment – avait un gros problème.

Ce fut alors Sam qui décida immédiatement de régler le problème temporairement en attendant de trouver El Tio. Il proposa par écrit à Castiel de discuter avec les deux frères par des signes.  
En tout cas, pour les signes les plus rapides à faire, parce que quand Castiel voulu répondre une phrase longue avec ses mains, cela donna quelque chose de si approximatif, que Dean douta immédiatement que c'était une bonne idée.

D'ailleurs, il eut raison.  
Quand Castiel eut faim, il remua son ventre avec sa main comme une femme enceinte qui tente de sentir son bébé.  
Quand Castiel eut soif, il pointa sa bouche du doigt en faisant une sorte de vague avec sa main. Et ce avant d'aller chercher à boire tout seul comme un grand.  
Quand Castiel décida d'aller se coucher il prévint les deux frères qui étaient entrain de faire des recherches, par un baillement le plus grand possible, qu'il additionna avec lui entrain de tomber en fermant les yeux. Sur le coup, Dean cru qu'il voulait dire qu'il allait s'évanouir.  
Dean râla après son frère une fois que l'ex-ange fut couché, et lui annonça que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire faire ça à Castiel. Sam haussa les épaules, et rappela à son aîné qu'il restait toujours le carnet si jamais.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure, si Sam avait toujours des difficultés à comprendre ce que pouvait faire Castiel avec ses mains – il imitait le poisson là non ? Ah non… Il faisait…Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait au juste ? -, Dean lui, n'avait même pas besoin de se concentrer.  
Il écrivait à toute vitesse une réponse pour Castiel, vu que faire des gestes lui était impossible - il trouvait l'idée ridicule, de toute façon - :

\- Castiel, tu ne peux pas aller à la chasse dans ton état, non.  
\- Oui si tu veux je peux faire des hamburgers ce soir, c'est même une super idée.  
\- Sam fera une machine pour laver ta chemise, arrête de faire cette tête.  
\- On y est presque, ça fait une semaine qu'on cherche, ce dieu peut pas se cacher bien loin, surtout que…Oui c'est ce que j'allais dire Cas, la plupart des mines sont fermées maintenant.

Cela amusait finalement le petit frère qui regardait son aîné faire semblant de rien et tout comprendre à leur ange préféré.  
C'est comme ça qu'il eut l'idée du siècle. Au final, ce El Tio de mes deux n'avait pas eut une mauvaise idée en bloquant deux sens à Castiel pour le forcer à devoir s'exprimer par des gestes.  
Il prit à part Cas, alors que Dean était entrain de prendre sa douche, et lui glissa un petit mot.  
Dessus il était écrit quelque chose qui surpris l'ange, qui releva la tête, puis qui hocha solennellement la tête, prêt à faire ce qui y était marqué.

Quand Dean sortit de la salle de bains, il eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi Castiel se tenait devant lui, avec sa tête de chat adorable, quémandant des caresses, entrain de former un cœur avec ses deux mains.  
Un bon gros cœur, qui alla droit à celui de Dean qui resta figé. C'était le plus beau des gestes, mais il se savait incapable d'y répondre. Aussi fit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé, et alla s'étouffer avec une tarte.

S'ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce geste avant un moment, ce fut quand ils arrêtèrent El Tio, et qu'ils le soumirent à rendre les sens de Castiel, que le chasseur osa demander pourquoi l'ange avait fait ce petit cœur tendre et tout simple.  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules, et prononça ces premiers mots depuis longtemps :

\- C'est parce que Sam a dit que c'est ce qu'on faisait à la personne qu'on aime.

Sam qui entendait tout, se retint d'exploser de rire en regardant Dean virer au rouge pivoine, mettant sa main devant son visage pour se calmer.

\- Ce n'était pas un bon geste, Dean ?  
\- … Tu fais ce que tu veux, Cas, répondit Dean, en regardant ailleurs.

Castiel le prit à la lettre, et il lui refit un cœur, en souriant, et ce même s'il entendait très bien ce que disait Dean ou Sam.  
Il lui en fit un aussi quand ils rentrèrent.  
Il lui en fit un pendant le repas.  
Un avant de dormir. Un après s'être levé. Un devant la télé. Un pendant que Dean mangeait sa tarte.  
Il lui en fit tant et si bien, que Dean décida de prouver qu'il savait faire de beaux gestes aussi. Et puis Castiel méritait bien une petite récompense pour autant de ferveur.  
Ce fut un baiser qu'il déposa sur la bouche de Castiel, qui rendit le cœur fait de ses mains, plus réel que jamais.

Fin.

**Note :** Bon j'aurais pu exploiter un peu plus le côté sourd, mais tant pis :D. Je l'ai pas vraiment fait et pis c'est tout. J'espère tout de même que cette fic vous aura plus =).


End file.
